


Rust

by MrProphet



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Rust

The Autobots came and went somewhat carelessly, feeling secure so far behind their much vaunted defence perimeter. They never suspected that their discussions were being overheard.

Yet everything they said was subject to the attentions of an enemy. Their plans for the future, details of their diplomatic dealings with the humans, and even the intimate details of their engineering difficulties; all of these were heard and marked.

For in the undergrowth, half-buried in the soil, his eyes and ears and sensors scrutinising every occurrence in the base, lay Ravage.

He did nothing unless it rained. Then, he rusted a little.


End file.
